


It's a Game We Play

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix</a> meme; kinoface requested "Just One Look and I Can Hear a Bell Ring" with sakumoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just One Look and I Can Hear a Bell Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303432) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



Sho had called "Our Secret" with the understanding that it was a completely discreet service and also completely legal - he was hoping to get a diet seat someday! He couldn't have his. His weird (though not _that_ weird, he assured himself) fetishes being leaked to the public.

He wasn't expecting the man who came to the door to be so gorgeous, though. He doesn't know what he'd been thinking - the man was a pro, of course he'd look put together, but those cheekbones, the curl of his hair -

Even his disguise as a cleaner (with genuine coveralls, mop, and a patch that said BAMBI sewn over his heart) couldn't make him look like anything but a million bucks.

(Which was, a voice in the back of Sho's head reminded him, approximately what this session was costing. Sho thought with an almost breathless sense of wonder that it would be worth it.)

Inside, the man - Bambi - took off his shoes and arranged them neatly by Sho's own beat up sneakers and loafers. He smiled up at Sho, a professional smile clearly but open and welcoming enough as he stepped into the living room and set down his duffel bag.

"This is my first time," Sho confessed. "How does this work?"

Bambi's smile grew in a way that was both attractive and frightening with promise. "I have the costumes in here - you'd mentioned wanting to try being a maid, so there are a few of those. I can be the casual at-home rich son, or another servant, or whatever you desire."

Sho's heart beat fast in his throat.

This was definitely worth whatever the charge would end up being.


End file.
